A secondary battery cell, such as a lithium ion secondary battery and a nickel hydrogen secondary battery, has a predetermined electromotive force and can be repeatedly used by being charged and discharged. A secondary battery module (assembled battery) holds the secondary battery cells with a battery holding frame made of an insulating member, such as a plastic resin, to assemble the secondary battery cells. Such a secondary battery module has been conventionally mounted on, e.g., a hybrid vehicle and has been used as means for performing charging by utilizing, e.g., regenerated energy. An electrolyte or a gel electrolyte, which is an electrolyte solidified into a gel, is generally sealed in a secondary battery cell. The electrolyte leaking out of such a battery, condensed water produced by a temperature change, and the like, sometimes flow into a metallic portion of a vehicle body or the like through a fixing portion, such as a bolt, of the battery holding frame. Some techniques for preventing any electrical connection caused by the inflows of the electrolyte, the condensed water, and the like, into the metallic portion have been disclosed.
JP 2007-328926 A describes a battery module equipped with a liquid receiving pan for housing and holding the electrolyte leaking out of a battery pack.
JP 2007-115437 A describes a battery module structure including a space portion for accumulating leakage of an electrolyte and condensed water into a part corresponding to the directly under part of a battery cell in a resin frame holding the battery cell.
However, if the distance from a battery holding portion of a battery holding frame to a fixing portion is short, then it is apprehended that, for example, condensed water on the wall surface of the battery holding portion or in the vicinity thereof, or a fluid having electrical conductivity, such as an electrolyte, which leaks from the inner part of a battery cell slightly, moves along the outer side of the battery cell or the wall surface and edge portion of the battery holding frame to reach the fixing portion.
On the other hand, since movement of a fluid is mainly caused by a descent or a fall into the vertical direction owing generally to its own weight, it can be considered that even the conventional technique mentioned above may show a prominent effect at the time of, for example, a stop or constant speed drive of a moving body. However, for example, when the variations of acceleration are significant, the case where some of the fluid scatters owing to inertia can be expected, and consequently a surer measure against the electrical connection caused by the fluid is desired.